What happened after the break up
by Raven.Angel.Death
Summary: this is Alec and Magnus after their break up. this is my version of how it should of went. warning inside.


**Warning inside. i don't own the characters or the books. that goes to Casandra you like leave reviews please!**

Alec walked home with tear streak cheeks saying " sorry, I'm so sorry."

He walked into the institute and saw Izzy, he walked straight past her. She didn't see his tear streaked eyes from where she was standing. He opened his door, walked inside and shut it and locked it. Then he walked over to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Magnus POV.

I looked at Camille." You bitch you manipulated him!" I cursed.

" No I was going to give him what he wanted. But he came here to turn me down." I was speechless. " He didn't want to hurt you or lie to you any more so he turned down the offer saying,' I will find my own way to be with him forever.' " I was about to cry when Camille left. I dashed out of there before it was too late.

Alec POV.

I woke up with a start and wiped away my tears. I grabbed my knife from my desk and started to cut into my skin ' Magnus' 8 times when he suddenly burst through my door breaking the hinges and yelled " Alec my angel! what in fucking hell are you doing!" my eyes widened but I said, " Ridding myself from this world that doesn't have you init." I started sobbing. " Stop" he came over and threw the knife at the wall and started to heal me when he saw his name on my arm. " Angel. I love you. I was a complete and total fool. But why didn't you come to me?" he said kissing my head. " Because," I sobbed. " I just couldn't at first. but then you broke up with me so I couldn't." I cried. " Alexander." " Don't call me that. only my parents call me that." " Why?' he teased. " Because, I love you and I want you to call me Alec. I want the name you call me to be special. I want to do things with you that I can only do with you. I want you to trust me. To love me I want to be with you forever. I want to laugh, cry,smile, and have sex with you for all eternity." I yelled crying. A tear escaped his eye. " I want all that to. I was a moron for breaking up with you. Be with me again?"

" Yes." I said when Magnus kissed me and teleported me to his house. " Never do that again!" he said kissing my blood stained wrist.

Normal POV.

( warning sex!)

Alec nodded. Magnus scoped him up and took him to his bed room. He laid him down and kissed him hard. Magnus opened ales moth with his tongue and their tongues fought for dominance but Magnus won. Alec moaned into his mouth making him even more aroused than he already was. Their dicks wanted to burst out of their jeans. Magnus ripped off Alec's shirt then taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while pinching the other one making Alec moan.

Their jeans were soaked with pre-cum. Magnus stopped long enough to snap his fingers and magically making their clothes go away giving their aching dicks a little relief. Magnus kissed Alec distracting him long enough so that he could tie Alec's arms to the bed. " Undo this!' Alec squirmed trying to get out. " No this is fun and kinky." he whispered into his ear making Alec shiver with lust. Magnus took Alec's cock into his mouth all the way into his through gagging. " AH!" Alec moaned taking in a sharp breath.

Magnus rubbed and played with Alec's balls making him moan even more. " AHN!" Magnus lowered his hand and thrusted his fingers in Alec's ass preparing him " Magnus! Please I need you in me like NOW!" Alec barely managed to get out. " Fine." he grabbed some lube and lathered up his dick. He thrusted into Alec making him scream. Magnus thrusted in and out making his boyfriend scream with lust, passion, and pleasure all at once. " Magnus I'm going to cum!" " Cum with me my darling!" he thrusted in one more time before exploding,at the same time as Alec, into Alec's ass. " I love you Alec and i'm so very sorry." he said pulling out and kissing Alec's head and collapsing next to him. " I love you to and its ok." Alec fell asleep smiling. Magnus smiled and fell asleep holding his boyfriend to his chest.

**How did I do on this? Please give me reviews on how I can make it better and fix it if I need to. you know all the usual stuff.**


End file.
